webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fashion Bears
Fashion Bears is the 9th episode of the second season of We Bare Bears and the 35th episode overall. It premiered during a Back-to-Back Bear Stack event.http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/video/we-bare-bears/stacked-in-fashion-episode.html Synopsis The bears wear clothes in order to get some boba. With these new clothes, Grizzly is mistaken for a new employee at an office, Panda meets a new girl and Ice Bear becomes a model. Plot The episode starts with the Bears walking towards Boba Rama to get some boba (A kind of drink which looks like, or is, bubble tea, widely famous in Asia). As they arrive, the shopkeeper says they can't go forward as the shop doesn't allow naked people to get in. As soon as the bears are leaving, Grizzly has an idea of going into Great Will Thrift to get some clothes and then they've got what they want. Grizzly now sports a businessman suit, Panda wears a street boy-styled outfit and Ice Bear gets to wear white-colored casual clothes. The three keep on walking until Grizzly accidentally gets on a bus which is full of other businessmen heading to work. One of them thinks Grizzly may be a freshman and Grizzly unknowingly accepts to be their colleague. When the other two reach the three-ways, they soon realize Grizzly isn't with them. Then the bus pulls up at them, revealing Grizzly talking enjoyably with other guys to Panda and Ice Bear. Panda thinks he's got new friends so he doesn't mind at all. At the same time, Panda's done drinking boba and manages to throw his empty bottle into the trash bin. However, he fails to do so but right the moment he lifts it up, a girl named Sam does it first and forces Panda to be under arrest for throwing trash on the ground. Panda thinks that was real and tries to excuse but Sam admits she was just kidding. Sam even loves Panda's clothes' style at the first sight. Then they introduce themselves. After that, Panda curiously asks why Sam's bike has two seats and Sam smartly figures out whether Panda is wondering if she has a boyfriend or not. Surprisingly, Sam says she's alone, having no one to ride with but instantly invites Panda to join her. Now with only Ice bear left at the crossroads. As he is standing there, a man takes several photos of him wearing that set of clothes. Ice Bear finds it unpleasant and angrily leaves. That man continues to do so and apparently, Ice Bear warns to threaten him. He admits he is not a professional photographer but he pictures Ice Bear because he loves the simple style of his clothes, his composition, and the way he talks. Then that man kindly asks him to go meet someone with purpose of making him become a model. Just about that time, Sam and Panda ride a bike by. Cut to the bus where Grizzly was on. Now it's stopped by a tall building, the place where all the office men work. Grizzly is super surprised all the way from outside the building to the sight of people doing office work around the 25th floor where he's going to proceed as an employee. As Grizzly intends to leave here, he is brought back and introduced to his new mates. The one who does that to Grizzly says he's surely going to fit in here, and indeed, Grizzly is! Various scenes proving so are shown such as Grizzly talking enjoyably with other businessmen, arranging a birthday party for one of them, etc. Then the boss of the place comes in right after people in there showing their face of being afraid of the boss. Seeing everyone being so, Grizzly starts to panic as well. When Grizzly gets kicked out because he has no room to work, the boss comes by and asks the new guy what this company can do to be better. Grizzly awkwardly sees a poster having the phrase "Think Big" on it and so that's his answer. Loving the way Grizzly responds, the boss promotes him to be the director of presentations and also requires him to make a major presentation by the end of the day. Not wanting to disappoint the boss, Grizzly is now really confused. Back to Panda and Sam. Currently they are enjoying their own day together very much, as they are shown riding a bike, kidding around on a picnic, in a library, resting on a bus, going down a steep road and heading through a car wash stall. The final destination is the top of a building with a ladder to climb up to. As Sam reaches the top first and sightsees, Panda realizes his shoe laces are loosened and untied. So, he manages to tie them up. However, when he does so, he poses a position which looks like a guy who tries to propose his dream girl. Sam mistakes it and thinks that was Panda's intention of marrying her. Without further consideration, Sam says yes and will marry Panda. Panda is now totally confused and partly doesn't believe what Sam just said. Sam can't wait to tell this to her father and leaves straight away and Panda has no choice but to follow her. Meanwhile, back at the studio where pictures of Ice Bear, the newest model around here, posing different ways are taken. Ice Bear's got a 5-minute break to wait for the editors to adjust the mildly chubby body of Ice Bear. Seeing himself being quite skinny, Ice Bear feels a bit frustrated. Then he's got dragged by the same guy in order to give him a good make-up. When the stylist arrives, Ice Bear is told to be going to have a new outfit rather than his old one. As Ice Bear insists to receive a lot of money for this one, the stylist has to kick it up a notch. Grizzly is trying so hard to find the only way he should present in front of the boss but it seems pretty difficult to him. Grizzly doesn't even know what name of this company is. Nevertheless, knowing that everyone's counting on him, he finally sticks it out and creates the desired presentation in his mind within 5 minutes. When it's done, he comes to a conference hall to present after being introduced by the boss. The presentation of Grizz can be described as the following content: It starts with an ant, an atom and a shrimp which all have one thing in common: being small. It leads to what "small" actually means: No Donuts Friday, no happy employees, and also smaller profit. But there's one solution that Grizzly provides, it is to think everything BIG, like monster trucks, Mount Rushmore and burritos which are all the things this company should strive for. This means bigger ideas, bigger goals, bigger fun. To end this presentation, Grizzly re-concludes that the only answer to this is BIG. Afterwards, as the boss tends to comment something on this, Sam walks in and tells her father that she's going to marry Panda as he proposed to Sam on top of the billboard (At this part, it reveals that the boss of the company where Grizzly works is also Samantha's father). Realizing the way Panda proposed to Sam is the same as the way Sam's father proposed to her mother, he instantly agrees and allows Sam to proceed a wedding. Then back to Grizzly, the boss says he didn't understand the word Grizzly said but he loves how Grizzly presents it so he will do it. To do it, the boss happens to have a new spokesman for the company, in which case is Ice Bear who is now sporting an oversized white-colored Western costume. Grizz thinks that he's going to sell their brother but then the boss claims he's selling them because Ice Bear's currently the new spokesman for the company's chain of boba, Boba Rama. With Grizzly's idea, Ice Bear's style, and Panda's sticking to his new love one, making him the ideal son along his side, all of them will make million. As the boss is going crazy, Grizzly can't take the life of wearing clothes like this so he stands up on the table, hands holding a sparkle stick. Accidentally throwing those sticks up to the ceiling which trigger the fire alarm and start an emergency water spray is the most perfect reason to take off the bears' clothes. All three of the bears resign since Grizzly admits he is fed up with this new life, Panda says his true form is his naked, all-natural body of panda and Ice Bear finds the freedom of wearing no clothes at all. Then they happily leave the building, finally return to their normal life as before. The episode ends with the Bears' stack and on their way home. Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear Locations * Boba Rama Objects * TBA Music * Let Me Out * Panda and Samantha's Song Trivia * This is the first episode of the show to premiere online. Cultural References * TBA Errors * TBA Videos No Shirts, No Service We Bare Bears Cartoon Network References Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Season 2